Talk:Absolute Strength/@comment-33383995-20171129125132/@comment-25893909-20171201163019
Sailor Moon has Galaxy Level as one of her forms. Neo-Queen Serenity is Multi-Universe Level. Even then, Sailor Moon is too haxxy. Sailor Moon has Immeasurable speed via powerscaling from several characters who powerscale from another character that has the immeasurable speed feat in the manga. We don't need anymore evidence. It's like saying Thought Robot isn't infinite-dimensional because he has no feats that justify him being superior to Mandrakk, who was destroying the entire DC Multiverse and its infinite dimensions. Powerscaling removes the need to look for evidence to justify X feat for Y character. Not using powerscaling at this point is just flawed logic. How the hell do you think the Angels, Grand Priest, Jiren and Kefla are here? POWERSCALING. Stop wanking Zen'o, he has no feats that put him at Low 1-C. Provide evidence that Zen'o is Low Complex Multiversal, then we might believe you. Also, Low Complex Multiversal shouldn't be enough to put one at Ultipotence, characters who are infinite-dimensional and above, however, is plenty enough. Even if Zen'o did manage to erase Sailor Moon, her Mid-Godly Regen and Types 1, 3, 4 and 8 Immortality would bring her back. And if that wasn't enough, she has Resistance to Existance Erasure. The 2-C type. Sailor Moon's hax >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Zen'o's Hax (Unless he can show some more feats) Medaka Box is a metafictional parody, and is not meant to be taken seriously, hence, most of its feats really can't be quantified well enough. Also, Paleomario66 has a history of wanking Goku to the utmost extreme, and your opinions won't work. Even composite Goku would fall in line with DB Heroes Demigra, who is Multiverse level. And DB Heroes ain't canon. Only the DBZ Manga and DB Super anime will be taken into account. Also, character-stats wiki took from VSBattles and wanked Goku to suit their own bias. Piccolo's moonbust calced at Planet Level+ would vehemently contradict the fact that Goku was the only one to beat Geets, and Geets threatened to reduce the world to ashes. Doesn't sound Planet Level+ to me. Buu could only destroy the Universe via chain reactions that took crazy-ass time, not by individual punches alone. Technically, destroying everything in the physical universe and Afterlife still counts as several times higher than Baseline Universe level. That's because you're still not destroying an infinite number of planets, i.e. putting out infinite 3-dimensional energy. character-stats wiki forgets to mention this point. To be Multi-Universe level and above, not only do you have to destroy multiple physical universes, but you also have to utterly, utterly obliterate the 4-dimensional spacetime continuum within them. By that logic, Goku is Universe Level+ via his own feats with UI, while Neo-Queen Serenity Sailor Moon is Multi-Universe Level via powerscaling. Also, I did tell you that there are several degrees and layers of infinity to consider and the immense difference between dimensional power. Infinite 3-dimensional power <<<<<<<<<<< Limited 4-dimensional power, unless said 3-dimensional character with infinite 3-D power has hax. Hax utterly destroys the need for striking strength because it makes the character broken as hell. Daizenshuu doesn't apply beyond DBZ anime. I'm saying anime because the anime isn't canon, the DBZ manga, however, is. Goku needs no justification to remain here anyway. He's shown the feats. He's qualified. And now he'll just blow this feat out of the water too. So, unless Zen'o can pull off some crazy feats, stop wanking him. It's as if no one even thinks about powerscaling and just decides to call wank on anything that is powerscaled. This is sad, TBH. Also, even SSJRyu1 agrees that DB XV/Heroes and canon DBS continuities are seperate. I saw this back at Demigra's regen forum.